ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Guide to BST/DNC by Carnivor
Category:Guides __NOEDITSECTION__ |} = Introduction = I choose to build this guide, because through my leveling up, this has been the subjob i have used the most, and the one i have gained most experience from, and been the subjob that made bst easy to play. With the exception of maybe Djinn duo/trio's i feel that /dnc contributes to soloing on a whole new level than any other subs for bst. Where /dnc is possible, it offer zero downtime, no resting mp or hp. It offers debuffs that benefits your pet equally to your own character. =Pro's VS Con's= As with every subjob there are good things and bad things that comes with a subjob depending on what your situation may be. Pro's * Any fight that allows you to directly engage in battle together with your pet, /dnc shines. Even if you have to pet swap, this can be done with incredible ease if you do your job right. Depending that your level is high enough for said abilities. lets have a look at what you get. * Before level 30, dancer doesn't offer much of anything. The only thing you get is Drain Samba at level 10, which is nice to have, but that's all. At level 30 though, things get more interesting. You get your first Waltz. This heals a little less than 100 hp, which makes a huge difference at this level. combined with Drain Samba this helps to keep your HP high to avoid any resting. And since these abilities are based on TP you don't have to rely on a low mp pool to get by (which involves resting mp as well). * You also get Evasion Bonus which adds a nice 10 eva to you bst. * When you get to level 40 you get your first steps. Quickstep lowers your enemy evasion, and works to boost both you and your pets ACC. * June 2010 update, @ 40 you get Dual Wield from dancer sub, which now makes this a better sub than Nin for Damage parties. * Later you will get Box Step which lowers you enemy Defense, which gives you and your pet a higher damage output. Furthermore, you will get access to Desperate Flourish. This is very nice for those pet swapping situations. It gives an effect that can be compared to gravity. Movement Speed reduction and a further -10 evasion to add on to Quicksteps. now you can simply outrun the mob with ease until your new pet regains hate. * Your samba will get improved at level 70, giving you around 10-25 hp Regen each hit you land. And you can wear something else than Gaudy Harness to proc the latent on Rune Axe, like Kirin's Osode or Hauberk. * Further you will get a new Waltz at level 60, giving a higher number of HP Cured for a bit more TP. Of course, you will also get Erase at level 70. * At level 50, you will get free Sneak and Invisible. * Last but not least, at level bst60/dnc30 you get Accuracy Bonus. Which is very nice for a bst. * To clear up things regarding samba; samba will not give you enmity other than the performance of the samba itself. It acts like an Additional Effect and doesn't deal any damage to the mob, it simply transforms some of your damage given into HP. Con's As with all sub jobs, there are situations that dancer doesn't fit well. Such as: *When you cant directly engage your mob (powerful area of effect spells, self destruct mobs like Djinns and bombs, dolls and other) * Mobs that erase TP (the colibri camps you encounter does not challenge /dnc, infact these are the easiest camps using /dnc, since you pet deals more dmg than you do) or otherwise prevents you from using TP (Imps). Undead will of course make your samba useless. =MORE LATER=